Java Management Extension (JMX) has existed since the release of Java 5 for the purpose of publishing metrics that can be consumed via JMX queries either on a local level or accessed remotely. JMX publishes these metrics via attributes that are exposed through a Management Bean called MBeans. The MBeans can vary as to the type but are attached to an MBean Server, such as the Platform MBean Server. Once attached, they are exposed to any JMX client that can either be in the Java Virtual Machine (JVM) or external and accessed via several remote protocol options.